New Years Eve
by Golden Wattle
Summary: Jacob/Australia and Benjamin/New Zealand spend New Years Eve together in Auckland. Australia/New Zealand. Mostly fluff.


**New Years Eve**

The night was lively and warm, so most of the city was either out on the street, or huddled away in bars, restaurants or at home. Jacob and Benjamin were leaning on the balcony of their apartment, looking down at the people below them, finding it difficult not to get swept up in the excitement of New Years Eve. Wrapping an arm around the Kiwi, Jacob gave a wide smile and a content sigh. The early fireworks had been and gone, so now all that was left to wait for was the countdown to 2012. What a year it had been. And how quickly it seemed to fly by, and at times stand still. The natural disasters, human lives lost. But then there were the moments when entire nations pulled together and reached out to help one another.

Benjamin looked up at Jacob with a soft smile. "You thinking about this year?" he asked. "It's okay, because I was too". Pressing a kiss to the Australian's cheek, Benjamin gave a sigh, leaning against the taller man.

"You know you aren't meant to kiss me until the New Year, right?" Jacob asked, teasing him gently.

"Okay then. I won't kiss you again until midnight", Benjamin replied, sticking his tongue out. He knew the Australian couldn't last the next two hours without at least going for a kiss. Smiling, he removed himself from Jacob's hold, heading inside to get a couple of beers. They had already had quite a few since the earlier fireworks display, so they were quickly getting through their supply. However, their logic was that it was New Years, and they might as well celebrate. They had some stronger stuff somewhere, but they decided to keep it light until later.

Jacob followed Benjamin inside a few moments later. "I wish there was something interesting on T.V. tonight", he grumbled. Having wanted to have a party to ring in 2012, Jacob was slightly disappointed and surprised when Benjamin told him no. What he didn't know was that Ben had a reason for his answer, he only wanted to celebrate this event with one person in the entire world.

"You know there's never anything interesting on New Years Eve, idiot. Everyone's too busy celebrating", Benjamin replied bluntly. Honestly, sometimes the Australian could be a bit of an idiot. But even when he was, Benjamin couldn't help but love him anyway. These feelings were almost always kept under wraps, especially in public view. Jacob, on the other hand, felt no shame in expressing any feelings he had.

Wrapping his arms around the Kiwi, Jacob leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm not an idiot. I just said I wish there was", Jacob grumbled. Sighing, Benjamin turned to face him, wrapping his own arms around Jacob's waist. "Not long until midnight now".

"No, it isn't". Benjamin peered up at the clock hanging on the wall, half willing it to move just that bit faster.

"Hey, Benjamin. I have an idea. Why don't we welcome the new year in all the time zones? Starting here in Auckland, then every time zone in Australia?" Jacob asked, grinning. He honestly loved welcoming the year with Benjamin, and to do it several times over would be even better. And how many people did that? Benjamin's face turned red, so he hid it in the Australian's chest. "So is that a yes, Ben?" Not looking up, Ben nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Jacob were sitting on the balcony before the clock struck midnight, empty beer bottles by the legs of their chairs. Looking down at his watch, Jake gave a small smile. "Ten, nine, eight..." Ben, realizing that it was nearing midnight, joined in on counting in the New Year. Reaching one, and without another word, the Austalian turned Benjamin's face towards him and kissed him gently. Benjamin, murmuring softly, deepened the kiss, shifting closer to Jacob. Without the two of them realizing, the fireworks around the city continued, and Auckland's citizens celebrated.<p>

Smiling warmly, Benjamin stroked Jacob's cheek. "Happy New Year, roo rooter", he murmured, shifting to rest his head on the taller man's shoulder.

Resting his cheek on the top of Ben's head, he watched the last moments of the fireworks display. "Happy New Year, sheep shagger".

"Let's go inside now, Jacob. It's getting a bit cool now", Ben murmured. Jacob had to agree. While it had been relatively warm earlier, the night had brought a slight chill. As he stood up, Jacob scooped the Kiwi up in his arms, knowing he was probably just a little tired. Maybe. His main reason was that he just wanted to carry him. "Now we just have to wait a couple of hours, hm?" Jacob nodded, shutting the door behind him.

It was the pair's first New Years together in years, and to be perfectly honest, Jacob had to admit this one was by far the best.

* * *

><p>As much as they tried, Benjamin and Jacob did not manage to welcome the New Year for all the time zones, as they had wanted to. Before 2012 began in the more western timezones, they had both fallen asleep on the couch, arms wrapped around one another. Benjamin sighed in his sleep contently, tightening his arms around Jacob. In response, Jacob shifted to make himself more comfortable, leaning against the arm of the chair, face buried in the Kiwi's hair. The television continued to play, showing the fireworks from various cities, lighting the otherwise dark room.<p>

It was not long later that dawn broke across the city, and like most of those who had stayed to watch the midnight fireworks, Benjamin and Jacob did not stir until midday. When they did, they did not do much for the rest of the day, sitting in front of the television set as the various channels re-played various fireworks displays from different cities, eating the remaining food left on the coffee table rather than getting up to get anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A requested fic for KT.


End file.
